Mark of Athena
by Percabeth Trumps Jasper
Summary: followed by where SoN left off.Might not update extreamly often.Adopted By squirtlepokemon215.
1. Anticapation

**Hi so this is my first Fanfiction so cut me some slack if it is terrible**

**so i will put more chapters if atleast 2 people comment that they want me to**

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO or HoO**

**Annabeth**

**I**

What if he didn't remember me? What if he remembered but now felt nothing? What if he found a new girlfriend? All of these things were going through my head making me more and more frightened of what I would find when we arrived at Camp Jupiter. What if he did find a new girlfriend, I mean because it wasn't hard for Jason to fall for Piper what if that happened to Percy and when we arrived he would look at me and think no different than if he were to look at Clarisse or Katie? _Stop it _I told myself _you'll only be torturing yourself_. More and more is was dreading the time when we would get of this ship and enter Camp Jupiter. My thoughts were interrupted by someone who had knocked on my door

"Hey Annabeth, You in there" Thalia asked

"Yeah, come in."

"Hey, so I came to tell you that we would be arriving in a hour or so"

"Oh Great" I muttered to myself.

Apparently, Thalia heard me

"Hey, He will remember you I know it"

"How, how could you possibly tell" I said miserably

"I just can, and besides if he hasn't already I bet he will when we get there and if not I will personally know some sense into that boy"

I smiled warily

Suddenly, I felt the boat wobble and Leo yell

"Hey People were here thanks to your Supreme Powerful captain"

_Well let's get this tension over with_ I thought to myself as I began to rise to get of this ship hopefully to find a long lost boyfriend


	2. Meeting

**Hey, Guys! So sorry the other one was so short, it's just I typed it up like a month ago thinking I was going to upload it but I just never remembered till , when I was uploading a chapter on my other story (truth or dare twilight) I noticed the first chapter and I thought I should give the story a chance. Thanks so much for all the reviews! If it weren't for them I wouldn't be typing this right now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

**Percy**

**II**

I was so excited once I saw the ship landing. I knew that I was risking my life for that boat, but what I also knew was that boat held the one person I have been waiting for these past weeks. It held my beloved, beautiful Annabeth.

Once I saw that people were coming out, I was practically jumping up almost a foot off the ground, agitated that all those people just HAD to be in front of my Annabeth. And once I saw her, standing there, all my agitation just flowed out of me and was replaced but a more settling feeling. Love. She was finally here, standing in front of me, no more than around ten feet. It calmed me down that she was here, not just a figment of my imagination. And then I noticed her face. Her beautiful, gray eyes were gazing at me hesitantly. I gave her a grin, not just a grin, but supposedly, from my now clear memories, her favorite grin.

Her face brightened up. She launched herself off the side of the ship. Landed from the 4foot jump and charged into my arms. She hugged me so tightly that I thought she was going to break my ribs. I noticed she started crying. I hushed her and wound my fingers through her hair. She looked up and realized everyone was staring at us.

I noticed some familiar people. Thalia was grinning in our direction, Clarisse was just rolling her eyes, and the Stolls were snickering silently. I just rolled my eyes at them all. Then I noticed some people that I didn't know. There was a girl, with kaleidoscope eyes, chocolate brown hair, that went a little lower than her shoulders. She was wearing a camp shirt with jeans and sneakers. She was just shaking her head. Then there was a boy that looked like a Latino elf. In many ways he reminded of Becondorf, so I figured he was a son of Hepeastes.** (A.N. I have no idea how to spell that his name, Sorry!)**

And finally, I saw him. It was him, the legendary, missing Jason. I was absolutely sure about it, too. It may have been because some of the stories I heard about, or the faint picture I saw in Reyna's office one time we had a private meeting, but I for one don't think it was because of those reasons. I think it was the way he stood, the way his simplest motions showed me that he had gone through the many hardship of having people look up to you when everything went wrong, or all the pains of being a role model I knew because I had a feeling that I went through the same things, I had a feeling that we would get along, at the least a little bit.

I was just starting to realize that people were getting a little impatient. So I leaned down and whispered in her ear "Annabeth, hey. Let's continue later, I think Clarisse is starting to get a little jumpy "I said evilly. She snorted.

"Hey, so if I remember right, you're Katie?" I said pointing to Clarisse once she got off the boat. She glared at me.

"Hey. Prissy? I remember right, it was that **I** was the one to kick your butt on numerous occasions?" She said snidely. Improved on your vocabulary, have you? I mumbled to myself.

Apparently, Annabeth heard. She started turning red, laughing silently. Also, to my default, Clarisse heard me too. She whacked my shoulder so hard, that I fumbled in pain.

Clarisse look surprised, and then she started smiling, a little bit TOO evilly if you ask me.

"Finally! Little Prissy is downgraded, and doesn't have his stupid mark to protect him!" She all-out screamed. I got some weird looks from some of the Romans but I shook them off. During this whole time, the Stolls were turning red trying to control their laughter but just then the bursted out laughing, with a bit of hysteria.

"I have been missing those cat fights so much, I didn't even notice till now." Travis said, once he could compose himself enough to actually talk.

Thankfully, Reyna thought it was time to get to business, and cleared her thought, saving me from more emberrasation.

"I think that it's time we settled business." She said. We all started heading toward the Senate, when Annabeth fainted.

**Ahhh, the classical cliffhanger, well, just to say again thank you SO much for all you reviews. Also it was all those reviews and comments that you left me that made me write this **

**Thanks so much**

**-Percabeth trumps Jasper**


	3. So sorry

**Hey, guys! I am so sorry that I haven't been updating! You all are amazing, with all your reviews. I really appreciated it!**

**But to continue with the bad news, I am very sad to say this, but… I can't continue this story . I am totally stuck and have no idea how to continue, so I am thinking about putting this up for adoption. I will give this to the first person to review, and want it. I will PM you if you were the first to review.**

**Once again, I am soo sorry that I let you all down. Please, Please, Please forgive me.**

**-Percabeth trumps Jasper**


	4. And the Winner Is

**Hey, Guys! I love you guys soo much! Thank you for all your reviews. And I am sorry like I said I can't continue this story … But! I found someone who can finish the story where I left off and I think that they can do a way better job and go a lot further in this story that I can, and they are…**

**squirtlepokemon215!**

**Just to let you guys now I choose this person for 2 reasons. One because they were the first to review and want to adopt it, and 2 because I think that her other stories are amazing and that she could pick my story out of the dust and make it a whole lot better. Please read her version of the story.**

**Love you all and just to say it one more time… I am so sorry.**

**-Percabeth trumps Jasper**


End file.
